


Sleepless

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abstract, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie





	Sleepless

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

He rolls over, tries to get comfortable, and then shifts again.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

He grabs his pillow, shoves it over his head, and curls up on his side.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

He leaps out of bed like a shot, tears the clock off the wall, and watches it shatter as it hits the other side of the room.

_Silence._

He lays back down, realizes the silence is no better, and misses his brother.


End file.
